


Happy Birthday, Hero

by Xylianna



Series: The Better Part of Valor [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I don't even know what else to tag guys, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, established CroweNyx, established Gladnis, this is just a giant smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Crowe plans a special surprise for Nyx's birthday with a little help from their friends.





	Happy Birthday, Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after Chapter 9 of What Would Happen. This is not "canon" compliant to that story, which is why it's a separate fic! It's not necessary to read WWH to understand this one-shot, but I obviously recommend it. ;)
> 
> Lots of thank-you's for this one:  
> to [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori), for her amazing beta-san services!  
> to [CrossedQuills](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills), for brainstorming on Tumblr!  
> to [stopmopingstarthoping](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping) for cheering me on so much this week!  
> And to everyone else who has supported my shameless smut writing this week on Tumblr and Discord. I love you all! Have some dicks. <3

The plan was drinks, maybe dinner; a sort-of ‘double date’ despite that in the public eye, Gladio and Ignis were still maintaining the charade that they weren’t involved. Well, far be it for Nyx to rain on their parade - he was just stoked to spend the evening with three of the people he was arguably closest to. He hadn’t known Ignis long, but the two had bonded quickly once they realized they’d known each other for a year quite intimately as their alter egos.  Crowe he’d grown up with back in Galahd. Gladio had been in his orbit since the Amicitia heir began his Shield training. Fuck, if Libertus had been free, it would have been all of Nyx’s favorite people who numbered among the living.

But this wasn’t the time for such maudlin thoughts. They were all overdue for some R&R. He hadn’t gotten to spend time with any of them - even Crowe - outside of training for the past two weeks, and Nyx was looking forward to the chance to unwind.

The foursome snagged a table at - where else? - The Coeurl’s Meow. Outside of the special event they all attended once a month, the bar was an up and coming establishment known for featuring local musicians and a menu a step above typical pub food. Tonight they had an intriguing rock band that also featured a cello. The dark timbre of the stringed instrument rolled sensuously beneath the strident clash of electric guitars, and Nyx thought it was just _perfection_.

After they placed their order and the waiter went off to fulfill it, Nyx settled back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head indolently. “So what’s new, my beautiful friends?” He was amused to see all three react in different ways - predictable, yeah, but as different as their personalities.

Crowe simply arched one golden-brown eyebrow and rolled her eyes, but the soft flush riding her cheekbones proved that she didn’t mind the compliment.

Gladio grinned back in a near perfect mirror of Nyx’s own cheeky grin, and the heat in those molten amber eyes said that he appreciated the compliment - and returned it.

And Ignis, ah, Ignis. It had taken Nyx a while to translate Ignis’s mannerisms, but once he added the knowledge he’d gleaned by topping Hawk, it was easier. Ignis sat up straighter and looked pointedly away from Nyx, but this full lips were quirked in the barest hint of a smile and his verdant eyes were sparkling.

And of course Scientia was the one to actually answer the question, bless him. “I can’t say anything is ‘new,’ just… busy,” the word ended on a sigh. “With the new semester starting, I have to remind Noctis that one must rise before noon to get ready for school, as well as apply myself to my own studies.” Those porcelain features were marred by a momentary frown. “Not to mention I still haven’t been able to channel lightning magic, though I feel my other Crownsguard training is proceeding well.”

“I could probably help,” Crowe offered. “I’m best with lightning out of all the elements.”

“That would be most appreciated,” Ignis said. “Thank you.”

“And as for me? Nothing new,” Crowe continued. “Just trying to teach the newbies not to set themselves on fire.”

“Same for me,” Gladio put in. “Only tryin’ to keep them from stabbing themselves.”

“All work and no play, the lot of you!” Nyx laughed. He affected a dramatic pout, meeting each of their eyes in turn. “At least tonight you could all make some time for little old me.”

“All the time you like,” Crowe’s voice was rich with promise, and Nyx was tempted to call the evening right then and there, until their companions chimed in.

“Indeed,” Ignis drawled lazily, looking to Nyx with half-lidded eyes, his earlier smile given way to a wicked smirk. “You’ve been dreadfully neglected.”

“And we’re better friends than that,” Gladio said, leaning forward. “We ain’t gonna leave you high and dry.”

* * *

**Two weeks earlier…**

* * *

Crowe was on him before the door had fully closed behind them, her lips nearly as insistent as her hands. She shoved him against the door and he heard the lock click shut at the same time as she tugged down the zipper of his pants. Well, that suited him just fine. The Six only knew Nyx had been in a fuckin’ state since that scene at the Coeurl.

Watching Hawk - Ignis - and Gladio together was like watching live action porn. No, it was better than porn, because it was so natural. Those two were already better looking than any men had a right to be,. Put them together in a state of undress with beatings and blowjobs and other deliciousness occurring? Nyx couldn’t look away.

And Crowe had apparently noticed, despite her dedication to her DM duties that evening. “You barely played at all,” she commented as she continued to efficiently strip away Nyx’s clothing. Her fingers teased over the bared skin, allowing just the merest hint of nails to scratch up his sides as she pulled his shirt overhead.

“I was distracted,” Nyx laughed, reaching around to undo the zipper on her dress, watching avidly as the fabric slipped from her curves to pool around her booted feet.

“I noticed,” Crowe purred as she tossed his shirt aside to join the other discarded garments.

Nyx grinned easily, not at all embarrassed at being called out. “If you noticed me staring, you must’ve been doing some voyeurism of your own.”

“It’s my job,” Crowe winked, stepping clear of the fabric around her feet and kicking it aside. She reached for the top buckle on one boot and Nyx grabbed her wrist.

“Leave them on?”

Her grin matched his, dark eyes sparkling. “You’re so fucking predictable, hero.”

“Yeah, well,” Nyx shrugged.

“Though I’ll admit, I didn’t expect you to be so taken with the lovebirds.” Crowe grabbed his hands and walked them towards the bedroom, kissing away any response Nyx may have made.

Nyx pushed the bedroom door shut behind them out of habit and followed Crowe to the bed. When she shoved him backwards, he tumbled in a heap on top of the pillows and comforter. Nyx didn’t bother to bite back his hungry moan when Crowe climbed over him sinuously, sliding the slick heat of her center over his lithe thigh until she straddled him and sat on his stomach lightly, the curve of her ass brushing against his half-hard cock teasingly. He could feel the warm leather of her boots and the chill metal of the myriad buckles adorning them pressing against his outer thighs and it only added to his mounting arousal.

He wriggled beneath her in an effort to gain his cock some attention, but she smirked and wouldn’t be budged. “Tell me, Nyx. How long have you lusted after Gladio? And isn’t Ignis your student?” She gasped, lifting a hand to her chest as if appalled, though her glinting eyes belied her body language.

“Shit, Crowe, I was beating him for months before we started training.” He dug his fingertips into her hips roughly, trying to pull her down onto his woefully neglected cock. Sadly, he did not succeed, though he enjoyed the way her breath caught at the firm handling.

“You should’ve stopped once you knew,” she chided mockingly. “Where’s your sense of propriety?”

“I left if in my pants.” Nyx managed to gain enough leverage that he was able to press his erection against her ass. “You know, the ones you took off a minute ago.”

Her laugh was as rich and decadent as Altissian dark chocolate as she ground backwards against his aching cock. “Tell me,” she asked, leaning forward until her breasts were mashed against his chest. She breathed hotly over his ear, nipping at the sensitive flesh of the lobe before continuing. “What if they asked you to join them?”

Nyx slid his arms around Crowe to hold her tautly against him, bucking up to gain what friction he could. His head fell back to give her easier access to his ear - and anything else she’d desire. “I… _fuck_ … I don’t know, I’d praise the Astrals?”

“That’s fair,” she admitted before nipping at the column of his throat. “But I want to know what you’d do… to them.” He could feel her grin against his neck. “Or is it more about what they’d do to you, hmm? Are you a greedy little thing in your desires?”

Nyx wasn’t going to question why this was so hot. He was just gonna fucking roll with it. “Uh, well… shit, Crowe, aren’t you supposed to be greedy with your wants?”

Crowe chuckled against Nyx’s collarbone before she drew back to meet his eyes. She raised her hips and finally deigned to slide her pussy along the hard length of his cock slowly. “What do you want them to do to you?” she crooned as she continued to slide herself against him, coating his dick thoroughly in her juices.

“I… _hnng_ … dammit, Crowe, I can’t talk when you do _that_ ,” Nyx managed to say in between pants.

She paused and looked at him with an arched brow, lips quirked in a wicked smirk. “Try.”

Then she began to move again, and Nyx tried to remember how to talk even as he struggled not to come so early in the evening.

“I wanted to join them tonight - oh, shit, _yes_ , right _there_ \- when Gladio had Ignis tied up to that bench. Wanted to suck him off while Gladio kept teasing him with that crop.” Nyx slid his hands down to squeeze Crowe’s ass.

Crowe kept a steady cadence, small tremors coursing through her lithe frame each time her clit rubbed against Nyx’s length. “So in this fantasy, are you co-topping with Gladio? Or are you submitting to him alongside Ignis?”

“Either? Both?!” Nyx reared up and bit at her breast before sucking one nipple into his mouth, hoping to encourage her to stop asking questions and get down to business.

“What would that be like?” she mused, the flush in her cheeks in contrast to the casual vocal tone she affected.

“Dammit Crowe!” Nyx cried, falling back against the pillows and pouting up at her. When she deliberately rolled her hips and slid herself against him from root to tip, his eyes rolled back in his head. “Okay, fuck, I don’t know, maybe Gladio does me from behind while I suck off Ignis.”

“So… in this scenario, you’re the one getting fucked, not doing the fucking?” she said innocently, rocking her hips steadily.

“Yes, okay, _shit_ , I just want them both inside me, alright?”

“I can work with this,” Crowe mumbled as she hopped off and walked over to rummage in the closet where Nyx had allowed her to stow some of her belongings.

Nyx sat up. “Uh, Crowe? The fuck?”

When she turned around, he fell down again, and was grateful he was already on the bed so he didn’t have too far to fall. She wore a strap-on, the leather harness matching her boots so well that Nyx decided she should never wear anything else. Ever. Please.

“Uh…” was his intelligent commentary on the addition.

Her grin was wide and predatory as she walked back to the bed with an exaggerated sway of her hips. “Roll over.”

Nyx licked his lips, before grinning as irreverently as possible. “Yes, _ma’am_.” He rolled to lay on his stomach, folding his arms and resting his chin on his crossed wrists, waiting to see what she would do next.

“So, you’re sucking on Ignis’s cock right now?” Crowe asked silkily as she carded her fingers through Nyx’s messy hair, tugging lightly on one of the thin braids woven into his chestnut tresses. “Show me how you’d do it, baby.” She produced another dildo from fuck if Nyx knew where, and set it on the pillow in front of him.

Nyx took a moment to praise the Six for Crowe’s delightfully creative mind before lifting his head off his arms. He picked up the faux-cock in one hand and orientated it how he remembered Ignis’s dick standing up proudly between his splayed thighs. Nyx wasn’t able to make eye contact with Crowe from this angle, pity - so instead he focused on giving her a good show, lavishing attention on the Ignis stand-in with his tongue and lips, teasing the silicone at length before taking just the tip into his mouth, suckling audibly.

“Such a good boy,” Crowe purred. “And how’d the rest of your fantasy go?” Her hand tightened in his hair, pulling harshly. “You couldn’t decide your role, but I’m thinking Amicitia’s dom enough to take on you and Ignis together.” Nyx could hear the grin in her voice. “I know you, hero - you do enjoy giving over control once in a while.” She released his hair and stroked her fingers gently down his neck. “So you keep sucking off your co-sub like an obedient little pet, and maybe Gladio will reward you with his cock if you’re very, very good.”

With that incentive? Nyx would give this dildo the best blowjob he was capable of enacting on an inanimate object. He sucked the silicone further into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he applied greater effort. Nyx let himself get sloppy, saliva trailing between his mouth and the toy as his head bobbed up and down.

“So good,” Crowe cooed. She slapped his ass sharply, causing Nyx to jump. Then she giggled and did it again, clearly enjoying his reactions.

Nyx redoubled his efforts, hoping she’d notice and he’d get his reward. His dreams were realized when she began to speak again, her normally straightforward soprano taking on a husky timbre.

“Gladio thinks you look _amazing_ with his lover’s dick down your throat,” Crowe murmured, her hand moving from the swell of Nyx’s ass to the cleft between his cheeks, one finger teasing at his opening.

Nyx grunted around the toy, not daring to pull back enough to speak coherently. That might end the game, and Nyx was enjoying this way too fucking much to chance it.

He felt Crowe’s hand pull away, and when it returned two fingertips pressed against the tight ring of muscle. They were wet with what he assumed was lube, and indeed his conjecture was confirmed when they slid inside him with little resistance. Nyx couldn’t help but rut against the bed. He could feel a wet spot where his dick was leaking all over the blanket but for once had little interest in sticking it into someone. No, he was _far_ more interested in the image of being spit-roasted in between Ignis and Gladio. Maybe Crowe would watch? Maybe she’d call out pointers, or join in? Gods, the possibilities were endless.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Crowe said quietly, and Nyx felt his heart swell with love for this crazy, wonderful woman and her dedication to responsibly checking in with him despite all the salacious things going on.

He eased off the dildo long enough to say, “I’m green, gorgeous,” before he resumed deep throating it, visualizing Ignis in his Hawk mask spread out before him, naked save for the binds Gladio had placed around his limbs and that bird-of-prey visage hiding his beauty from prying eyes. When Crowe added a third finger, scissoring them gently to ease him open enough to be properly fucked, Nyx cried out desperately. He knew the prep was necessary, but shit, he wanted it _now_. Wanted the reality of Crowe, wanted the fantasy their minds were weaving - wanted _everything_.

“I think you’re almost ready for him,” Crowe said as she fucked him on her fingers. “You’re getting all nice and loose, hero. Do you want Gladio’s cock, baby? Show him how badly you want it… how much you _need_ it.”

Nyx keened around the toy and sucked at it more enthusiastically, heedless of the spit dribbling down his chin and neck. He licked along the underside where a thick vein could typically be found, wondering if Ignis licked that. He swirled his tongue around the head, imagining that there was a slit in the tip for him to play with, earning him bursts of salty pre-come when he did especially well.

He felt Crowe remove her fingers and grab one asscheek roughly, pulling it aside and exposing his hole to the air. To her sight. _To his sight_.

Then he felt the head of her strap-on - _of his cock_ \- pressing insistently against his entrance, pushing slowly inside of him.

To say he lost it would be a monumental understatement.

As that cock pushed inside of him, Nyx screamed around the dildo in his mouth, all his efforts at showing how good he gave head falling to the wayside. Between the actual tangible sensation of the toy plunging in and out of his ass at a brutal cadence, and the heat of Crowe against his thighs, the scrape of her boot buckles against his legs - and the tapestry woven of his imagination and her debauched words, the fantasy of what would happen if he were truly pinned between Ignis and Gladio at the club, or at his apartment, or fuck, in the Citadel showers - Nyx wasn’t even going to pretend he had any self-control in this moment. He pistoned his hips rapidly, driving his cock against the bed linens and rocking his ass to meet each of Crowe’s thrusts.

“So good for me, baby, so good for _them_ ,” Crowe said, her voice strained. “Keep moving like that, hero, I’m almost there!”

Like Nyx could stop. A squadron of Niffs barging into his bedroom couldn’t distract him from this moment. He heard Crowe cry out and knew she must’ve found the right angle to get that needed pressure on all the right places. A splash of wetness on his upper thighs made him scream. Feeling Crowe’s orgasm soak him was fucking amazing, and she didn’t let up in her rhythm in the slightest.

Nyx felt the familiar coiling at the base of his spine and growled, easing up off the dildo in his mouth until he only kept the tip sucked in between his lips. He hoped his body language communicated effectively to Crowe, because goodness knew he wasn’t gonna try and talk. When he came it was sudden and intense - he couldn’t recall the last time he’d orgasmed so hard. He literally saw stars, then saw nothing, and then gradually the room came back into focus as he caught his breath.

He felt Crowe pull out and managed a garbled sound that was his best approximation of speech at this moment. Hearing her chuckle, he knew she wasn’t offended by his inability to form coherent thoughts. Nyx was able to turn his head and look at her, and Astrals above and below, what a sight she was to behold. Her fair skin sheened with sweat, her chestnut hair matted and tangled around her beautiful face, those fine-boned features enhanced by the charming bump in the bridge of her nose. Nyx could tell from the flush that blossomed from her cheeks to her chest and the blown-out pupils in her sparkling eyes that she had enjoyed this just as much as he had.

Then she joined him in bed again and wrapped her strong arms around him, and Nyx thought nothing could be better than this moment.

* * *

**Present Day, at the Coeurl…**

* * *

“I’m just glad we’re all here now,” Nyx said with a genuinely happy smile.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

Gladio frowned, glancing towards the bar. “I wonder what’s takin’ so long?” He stood. “I’m gonna go check on our drinks.”

Ignis rose with such alacrity that Nyx had to smile; clearly the two were still in the heady inseparable stage of their new love. “I’ll go with you.”

After the two walked off, Crowe scooted her chair closer to Nyx’s and leaned in to whisper, “How you holding up, hero?”

He blinked at her. “What do you mean?”

Her lips curved in a dangerous smile. “Well, you’re surrounded by the men you’re crushing on. It can’t be easy being so near but unable to touch,” she taunted, sliding a hand along his leg beneath the table.

“Fuck off,” Nyx muttered. If his eyes followed his friends as they walked to the bar, well, _shit_ \- they were hot and he was human, okay?

“What would you want to do right here, right now - if you had no limits?” Crowe asked. Her voice was deceptively mild, but Nyx suspected she was brewing another scheme. Hell, if it was anything like her last exercise in creativity, he was all for it. Maybe drinks would be cut short after all.

“I’m a simple creature,” Nyx said, wrapping an arm around Crowe’s shoulders and pulling her near enough that he could speak without being overheard by their fellow club patrons. “We’re in public, and this isn’t a party night so… I’d settle for a taste.”

“A taste could mean a lot of things,” Crowe pointed out with a sardonic quirk of one eyebrow.

Nyx laughed. “Fair point. I meant the most pedestrian meaning - a kiss.” He smiled, and his eyes were whimsical. “You know me well enough to know the depths of my desires, but I’ll be honest with you, Crowe - those two? They are so in love with each other that it’s painfully obvious, even though they haven’t admitted it to each other yet. But to get a taste of that… a taste would be enough,” he said with a voice colored with wistfulness.

Crowe’s brows knit together as she frowned. “Have I been so poor a lover…” she started, before Nyx cut her off.

“Astrals, no! Crowe, I love you. You know that, right?” Nyx took her hands in his and focused his eyes to hers, his entire world narrowing to her in that moment. “Please tell me that you know how much you mean to me.” His flirtatious banter had faded behind the seriousness of his words.

“I do,” Crowe said softly. “I’m sorry. I got a bit jealous,” she admitted. “I mean… look at them,” she laughed, gesturing with her chin towards the bar.

“They’re hot,” Nyx said. “But you’re my Crowe.” He kissed her deeply, hoping the convey with his actions that which he felt ill equipped to explain with words.

“Understood,” she breathed as they parted.

Nyx smiled as he brushed a tendril of hair from her face, though his smile faltered when he saw her visage harden back into the taunting smirk of moments before.

“Really, all you want is a kiss?” she asked with a laugh, sliding her hand up his inseam until her fingers were perilously close to his half-hard cock.

He grinned. “Obviously I’d take more, but we’re in public, beautiful,” he reminded her with a wink. “I have faith in my skills. One kiss, and they’d want more.”

“You think so?” Gladio said from behind Nyx.

“Awfully certain of yourself, aren’t you?” Ignis murmured a breath after his lover spoke.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nyx muttered with great feeling, spinning around to see both Gladio and Ignis standing a pace behind him, both in a similar pose; each held two drinks and wore a shit-eating grin. “Uh… those ours? Thanks,” he said in a rush, reaching out to take the drinks he and Crowe had ordered. He passed Crowe her drink and took a huge gulp of his own.

Ignis and Gladio reseated themselves, and Nyx watched them with a wary eye. How much had they overheard? How much damage control did he need to do? Fucking shit, he didn’t mean for them to know how badly the wanted them. He respected the fact they were monogamous. 

Unrepentant flirt he might be, but Nyx Ulric never pursued someone who was unwilling.

“So I think you were just tellin’ Crowe how badly you wanna make out with us,” Gladio said helpfully.

Nyx groaned. They’d heard enough.

Crowe’s hand squeezed his thigh in reassurance, but Nyx was too busy feeling fucking embarrassed to notice.

“Nyx,” Ignis said gently, reaching out to lift Nyx’s chin with one gloved hand. Cerulean eyes lifted to meet that verdant gaze, and Nyx felt his heart stutter in his chest at at affection he found in that regard. “All you’d ever had to do was ask.”

And then Ignis leaned forward and placed an infinitely gentle kiss on Nyx’s lips. It was over so quickly Nyx could almost think he’d imagined it. But then Gladio’s lips were pressed to his, firmer than those of his lover, and Nyx knew this was beyond anything he could’ve dreamed up.

After Gladio leaned back, Nyx looked to Crowe and was relieved to see a smile on her face. He raised his brows in question and her grin deepened as she nodded.

But then, Ignis was leaning over him again, so close that Nyx could feel the gentle puff of Ignis’s breath against his cheeks, feel the heat radiating from his taut body.

“You’ve done so much for us, Nyx,” Ignis said. “And we both find you quite… compelling”

“Cut the fancy words, babe,” Gladio interjected. “We’re down to fuck if you are,” Gladio directed his statement to both Nyx and Crowe.

“Uh…” Nyx was trying so hard to find words. Shit, he felt like a kid on Solstice morning at the prospect of such bounty falling so neatly into his lap. “We should maybe take this party somewhere else, then?”

“Not just yet,” Crowe said. “I want to finish my drink.”

“And I want to dance,” Ignis said, taking a step back from the group with a small smile. He drained his whiskey in one long go - and fuck if Nyx wasn’t entranced watching the way Ignis’s throat moved as he swallowed. “Join me if you like,” Ignis called over his shoulder as he walked to the crowded dance floor.

“I ain’t much for dancing,” Gladio said, sitting down next to Crowe and lifting his glass towards hers. They clinked them together before sipping them. From the way theirs eyes met over the rims of their cups, Nyx suspected some sort of fuckery was afoot.

He’d have to be a very stupid man to question this turn of events, however.

Rising to his feet, Nyx shot Crowe and Gladio his trademarked devil-may-care grin. “I love to dance.”

“Have fun,” Crowe said. “I wanted to talk to Gladio, anyway.” She winked, and turned her attention to Gladio as Nyx wandered out into the throng of dancers.

The song was faster than the one he’d so admired when he’d arrived, but that low thrum of cello was still working its magic in making what would otherwise be a fairly typical rock band sound exciting and new. Nyx let his body feel the beat, shaking the tension from his shoulders from the conversation back at the table. He found Ignis easily - how not, when he wore his hair in that crazy up-do he’d taken to wearing behind his mask. Nyx briefly considered warping, but decided that was a bit too extra even for him. Instead he snuck up behind Ignis the old fashioned way.

Fuck, Ignis had _moves_. It’d been a long time since Nyx had such a skilled dance partner. He was gonna enjoy this. Letting the rhythm of the song set his pace, he slowly moved in, settling his hands just above Ignis’s hips. Leaning forward to Ignis could hear him, he asked, “Dance with me?”

The way Ignis pressed back against him was answer enough for Nyx.

Awareness of the crowd largely faded away, aside from the occasional brush of another body passing by. Songs bled one into the next as the two lost themselves in the energy of the crowd, the shrill of the guitars, the pounding of the drums. Nyx wasn’t even surprised when Ignis turned and kissed him; the press of lips lingered in time with the sustained solo note of the cello as the current song waned.

As the next began, Nyx wrapped his arms around Ignis, not wanting him to turn away again. He stared into those hypnotic, knowing eyes and wondered for a moment what Ignis was seeing in his own.

But then Ignis kissed him again, sucking Nyx’s lower lip into his mouth and biting at it softly, and Nyx stopped thinking about anything else.

Ostensibly, their bodies were still moving to the beat, but Nyx was far more interested in this more intimate dance of teeth and tongues than in the band. He slid a hand up Ignis’s back until he could coil his fingers in the ungelled hair at the back of Ignis’s head. The way Ignis moaned into his mouth at the yank Nyx gave made it so worthwhile.

As they parted to catch their breath, Nyx offered Ignis a sheepish grin. “Uh, maybe _now_ we should head out? Or did you still want to dance?”

“Oh, I’d like to _dance_ , alright.” Ignis’s voice was a low rasp in Nyx’s ear, and it lanced heat straight to his cock. His knowing smirk showed he knew just how much he was affecting Nyx, and he liked it.

They walked back towards the table hand-in-hand, though Ignis dropped Nyx’s hand presumably when he met Gladio’s eyes. Nyx wasn’t sure why; neither Gladio nor Crowe looked anything but amused as their partners rejoined them.

“Have fun, hero?” Crowe asked, pushing Nyx’s drink towards him as he sat.

He lifted it and tipped it in silent salute in her direction before drinking deeply. “Hell yes.”

“I don’t even need to ask if you had fun,” Gladio said. Nyx could hear the teasing edge to his low voice and from the way Crowe’s eyes were glittering, wondered what the fuck was about to happen.

“Yes, well…” A light flush dusted Ignis’s high cheekbones. “I like to dance.”

Gladio’s chuckle was rich and lascivious, rumbling deep in his chest. “You were doin’ more than dancing, babe.” His whiskey-warm eyes glinted with mingled mirth and arousal when he leaned across the table to slide a finger down Ignis’s face from temple to chin. Gladio curled the finger beneath Ignis’s chin to lift his face. “You’re always so shy with me in public.”

“Yes, well, Nyx isn’t part of the Prince’s retinue,” Ignis hastened to explain, quite obviously misreading the entire situation from Nyx’s perspective. Astrals, Ignis was always thinking of the worst case scenario. Couldn’t he tell Gladio was just poking fun?

“I know,” Gladio drawled lazily, withdrawing his hand from Ignis’s face and leaning back in his chair. He took a slow sip of his cider while maintaining deliberate eye contact with Ignis. Nyx watched in fascination as Ignis’s flush receded to paleness before flaming back brighter than before when Gladio merely quirked an eyebrow. “What do you think, Crowe?”

“I think Ignis should take full advantage of this opportunity,” she said with a smirk, swirling the remnants of her beer in its stein.

Nyx watched the interplay with fascination. While Ignis might seem to be a bit on the slow side, he’d caught up, thank you very much, and was ready for act two of tonight’s fun.

“I agree,” Gladio said, a wicked grin curving his lips. “Have all the fun you like, Iggy.” He waved a hand magnanimously.

“I’m… what?”

Nyx was too much of a gentleman not to help his friend out. He stage whispered loudly, “I think that’s your cue to kiss me again, gorgeous.”

“Oh.” Ignis blinked owlishly, darting a glance at Crowe before sliding his eyes back to meet Gladio’s. Apparently he saw what he needed to, because in a flash his lips were fused to Nyx’s again.

Nyx spared a moment to be glad he’d finished his drink and set aside his cup, because Six only knew he was glad to have both hands free right now. He curled one gently behind Ignis’s neck and ran the other along the outside of one long, lean thigh.

Ignis used his hands to gently bracket Nyx’s face, and the tenderness of the gesture nearly brought tears to Nyx’s eyes. But then the mood shifted like quicksilver, Ignis sliding his hands into Nyx’s hair and grasping fistfuls to pull him closer.

Nyx retaliated by digging his fingertips into Ignis’s hip, increasing the pressure until Ignis bit his lip hard.

They both eased off far enough to share a smirk of perfect understanding, and then dove back in for more.

Nyx was peripherally aware of the running commentary Gladio and Crowe were making of his and Ignis’s actions, but shit if he cared. He was too busy trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses from Ignis’s jaw to the hint of collarbone that peeked out from his collared shirt. Nyx ran his other hand down Ignis’s back, wrapping his arm around the other man’s waist and tugging him forward to that he landed straddling Nyx’s lap.

Oh ho, Nyx was definitely not the only one enjoying this, judging by the hardness grinding down against his own. He wasn’t too proud to call the sound he made anything but what it was: a desperate, mewling whimper. Nyx pressed his lips back against Ignis’s and lifted his hand from Ignis’s hip to run up his thigh - almost, but not quite, brushing against that swollen cock.

“ _Now_ we should probably go,” Crowe said wryly.

Nyx untangled himself from Ignis reluctantly, pressing one last kiss to his lips before standing. “I walked here.”

“I drove,” Ignis said.

They began to pick their way towards the doors. “Where to?” Gladio asked.

“My place is closest,” Nyx offered as they stepped out into the cold winter’s night. He took Crowe’s hand in his and followed Ignis and Gladio to where they’d parked.

Once they were all buckled and the Ignis had pulled out into the street, Crowe spoke up. “So, uh, I know this is random, but, do you guys have condoms on you? Nyx and I are fluid-bonded, but, no offense…”

A flash of azure filled the car as Gladio summoned supplies from the Armiger.

“I see I’m not the only one to abuse the Lucian Royal magic,” Nyx laughed. “Hey Ignis, don’t suppose you keep your mask in there too?” he asked wistfully.

As he stopped the car at a red light, Ignis’s gaze caught Nyx’s in the rear-view mirror. “I do not, in fact. But it’s in the car, since I rather thought you’d enjoy it.”

“Wait…” Nyx glanced between the other three, eyes narrowing. “You planned this?”

“Crowe texted us last week,” Gladio said. “Since your birthday’s coming up, she wondered if you’d appreciate a private party,” he finished with a chuckle.

“You guys… are the best,” Nyx pantomimed wiping a tear away from one sparkling eye.

“Not to crash the mood, but we should probably cover any other limits,” Crowe suggested.

“Well, we all have safe words, yeah?” Gladio said. “If anyone uses ‘em, we stop, we talk.”

“Let’s simplify matters and just use the stoplight system,” Crowe said. “Much easier to keep track of than four sets of words.”

“Agreed,” Ignis said. “And Crowe, I mean no insult by this, but I have to say that I have no interest in being with you in any intimate manner.”

“I didn’t think you would, friend, but thanks for stating it clearly.” Nyx could hear the smile in her voice and was happy he had such mature, communicative, _sexy_ friends.

“Is there anything I can do with you?” Crowe asked Ignis.

“Well, tonight’s about Nyx, but I’ll think that over for another time.”

Oh. _Shit_. This wasn’t a one time deal? Nyx might need a phoenix down, or maybe his alarm clock would go off any minute.

“I don’t care if anyone touches me, but I agree that we should all focus on Nyx. It’s his birthday after all,” Gladio said.

“I’m not gonna argue,” Nyx said with a laugh. He felt a surprisingly nervous flutter in his stomach as Ignis parked the car.

Nyx led them down to his apartment after they’d gotten everything they needed from the car. “I know it’s not much, but it’s home,” he said by way of apology for the clutter.

“None of us care, Stag,” Ignis said as he took one of Nyx’s hands in his to give it a warm squeeze. The use of his scene-name helped tip Nyx into the moment. How many times had he longed to hear Hawk say his name during play? It seemed like so many of his carnal wishes were coming true tonight.

“Bedroom. Now,” Crowe said decisively. “There was enough fucking foreplay at the club.”

“A woman after my own heart,” Gladio said with a grin as the four walked the short distance from the foyer to the bedroom.

A moment of awkwardness settled over the group once the door shut behind them, but Crowe was quick to fix it, bless her. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside, then looked at each man in turn with a quirked eyebrow. “You’re all overdressed.” A chorus of laughter broke the tension as everyone stripped off, tossing garments into haphazard piles. Nyx spared a moment to confirm that yes, Ignis’s perfectly pressed suit looked just as good on his bedroom floor as Gladio’s Crownsguard tank and Crowe’s leather pants.

“So, how do we do this?” Nyx asked with a broad grin.

Gladio’s response was to shove him towards the bed. “If your pretty lips aren’t too sore from sucking face with my boyfriend all night, I want them wrapped around my cock.”

Nyx’s tongue darted out to wet the lips in question. “I think I can manage that.”

“Lay down on your back,” Crowe directed. “I want to ride you while you blow him.”

As Nyx hastened to comply with her directions, he heard Gladio ask, “What about Iggy?”

“I like to watch, darling,” that velvety baritone purred, causing Nyx’s half-hard length to twitch against his thigh. “I’ll join in when I see an opportunity.”

Gladio climbed behind Nyx and knelt with his knees to either side of Nyx’s head after tossing the pillows off the bed. Nyx heard the tear of foil and watched as Gladio rolled a condom over his dick. “This angle work for you?”

Nyx tipped his head back and was able to just barely close his lips around the head of Gladio’s not-inconsiderable length. He gave it a brief, exploratory suck before popping off with an audible, wet sound. “I can’t get to much of you, but I think it’ll work.”

“Oh, I’ll help,” Gladio promised in a growl.

“Get started, then,” Ignis said with a surprising amount of command in his voice for someone who purportedly didn’t enjoy being dominant.

Nyx wasn’t gonna waste to much time dithering over the role-reversal though, not when he had such an appetizing cock literally dripping precome on his face. He turned his head again and fluttered his tongue against the underside of Gladio’s cock before sucking the tip back into his mouth. Nyx reached up with one hand to pump along Gladio’s shaft in tandem with his lips.

And then Gladio started to fuck his face, pushing more and more of that thick, long cock into Nyx’s mouth and down his throat, and Nyx couldn’t do anything but moan his appreciation around the intrusion, working over Gladio’s engorged length as best he could with hips and tongue.

“Isn’t that a sight to behold?” Crowe’s voice was almost reverent.

“Indeed,” was Ignis’s brief, husky response.

The bed creaked and shifted as Crowe climbed up to straddle Nyx. “You ready for me, hero?”

He made an unintelligible noise around Gladio’s dick, which was apparently sufficient. Nyx moaned again when he felt Crowe’s wet heat press down to take him in completely. She stayed still a moment, save for a deliberate tightening of her inner walls, squeezing his cock rhythmically until Nyx’s muffled noises became desperate. Only then did she begin to move, and move fast.

Oh Gods, this was better than anything Nyx could have imagined. It was sensory overload in the best of ways - a cock down his throat, a pussy around his dick, and… leather sliding up his side? What was that?

The teasing touch resolved into a light squeeze at Nyx’s throat. Apparently Ignis had opted to put his gloves back on before joining the party. Not that Nyx was complaining - the scent and feel of the leather was fantastic.

Nyx rolled his eyes to the side, trying to catch sight of Ignis’s naked body. He tensed in surprise - and arousal - having completely forgotten Ignis brought along his mask until he saw the visage of the Hawk looking down at him. Ignis’s full lips were twisted in a smirk as he incrementally tightened the gloved hand at Nyx’s throat. When Nyx felt Ignis’s other hand reach to play with his balls and tease at his asshole, he screamed around Gladio and writhed beneath Crowe.

It was all so much, too much, _not enough_ …

With another muffled shout, Nyx came hard. He felt Ignis release his throat, though he continued to stroke Nyx’s balls and taint until Nyx frantically batted at his hand to signal when it was too much. Thankfully Ignis was used to nonverbal communication during scenes, and he drew back immediately, running his leather-clad hands lightly along Nyx’s chest and stomach.

“You close?” Gladio grunted as he continued to fuck Nyx’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Crowe gasped, and Nyx felt her pick up the pace, hips pistoning with the speed of the lightning she so expertly channeled.

He heard a wet smacking sound and looked upward as best he could, managing to catch a hint of the sight of Gladio and Crowe kissing sloppily over Nyx’s body. His cock twitched in response, but not even that glorious sight could overcome his body’s refractory period.

And then Crowe’s body bowed backwards, tearing her lips away from Gladio’s, as she came hard, pussy clamping around Nyx.

“C’mere,” Gladio growled, and this time when Nyx looked upwards he saw Gladio and Ignis locked in a heated kiss, Ignis’s hands buried in Gladio’s hair. Ignis had apparently had the foresight to discard his mask so that he and Gladio could press their faces together as closely as possible. Nyx could tell the precise instant when Gladio took Ignis’s cock in hand by the way Ignis keened into his lover’s mouth. From the way those cries escalated, it didn’t take Ignis long to reach his peak. Nyx whimpered when he realized the hot drops landing on his skin weren’t all sweat. A moment later, Gladio’s moans were swallowed by Ignis even as Nyx continued to swallow his cock. Nyx felt a brief pang of regret for the necessity of the condom, but… another time, perhaps. After a few more thrusts, Gladio pulled out of his mouth, removing the condom and tying it off before tossing it into the trash.

Crowe came back to herself enough to slide off Nyx’s softened cock, falling onto the bed at his side. Nyx slid an arm around her shoulders and drew her near so she could pillow her head on his chest.

“If no one minds a tight fit, I think we can all manage,” Ignis said in a breathy voice as he lay at Nyx’s other side. Nyx similarly embraced him, pulling him closer despite the way they were all covered in sweat.

Gladio spooned in behind Ignis, his massive arm coming to lay across everyone else. He settled his hand on Crowe’s hip, and Nyx absently pressed a kiss to Gladio’s forearm.

They lay quietly save for the pants of their breathing. Nyx occasionally felt Crowe and Ignis press kisses to his shoulder and forehead, respectively, and could tell by the way Ignis shivered each time Gladio lay lips to his skin. All of the soft kisses trailed off as first Gladio and then Ignis fell asleep. As Nyx yawned widely, he knew he was but a moment behind, and knew Crowe could use some sleep as well.

With a monumental effort to rouse his sluggish body, Nyx managed to turn his head and catch Crowe’s lips in a lingering kiss. As they parted, he offered her a sleepy, dazed grin, and whispered, “Thank you.”

Her answering smile was dazzling. “Happy birthday, hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! They inspire me to write more things. 
> 
> Chat with me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
